Inamorata
by Tyllie
Summary: An affair so sweet, it kills.


Title: Inamorata

Rating: M

Genre: Tragedy

Summary: An affair so sweet, it kills.

Born: June 15, 2008

Died: June 15, 2008

Note 1.0: This is a complete work of fiction. It is for my entertainment (and yours too) and no money is being made because of it. I only own my character's copyright, and do not by any chance own any of the WWE Superstars.

Note 1.5: Story banner is on the profile. Ya know, sometimes we just all need a visual.

**Press Play**

From a young age Taylor knew that dreams were meant for sleeping, fairytales lie and wishing on a star was pointless. She was the youngest of three children, the one who always had to fend for herself because her older sister was too busy playing dress up as if she was Barbie doll on speed, and her older brother was also busy, no surprise there, being a man whore.

Her father left when was she was five, and her mother had gone crazy trying to keep it together for her children. She failed and all she had to show for everything she had worked for was a room in an insane asylum. Taylor went to visit her often, it was the least she could do for the woman who had torn their family apart.

The affair, the reason their dad left, was anything but secret. The whole family knew, even before her poor father did. Taylor never understood then what it was like for her mom. But she knew now. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. It was her turn now to be the other woman. She was the mistress breaking up a happy home.

The home WWE Superstar Randy Orton had built for himself, well, more like got it handed to him because of his last name. His last name was no doubt his credit card. His ticket to fame, which is heavily debated. He, like two generations before him, is a wrestler.

Taylor and Randy met a wild party, while heavily intoxicated, and that began their sexual relationship. Taylor didn't know that what some call meaningless sex would turn into love. Because she loved him, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted him to love her. But his love, wasn't returned, instead he met someone else. _His wife_.

She and Randy broke it off for awhile, him wanting to commit fully to Samantha. Even though Taylor didn't like, she let him have some space. Her falling deeper for the man full of so much compassion that it her body ached at the thought of him placing it on someone else.

The mistress part of the relationship came when Randy and Samantha had gotten into their first fight. He called Taylor, and she flew out to see him. That restarted what Samantha had wrecked. From there Randy had started to call Taylor his inamorata. Inamorata is a woman with someone is in love with, or has an intimate relationship with. When Randy said that, she knew he had meant the latter when he used that word with him.

Taylor's love for Randy was what kept her going in life, he was her only one. It wasn't like she could call up her friends and tell them to come over to hang out, she didn't have any friends. And it wasn't like she could call her siblings for casual conversation, they were never close. Instead she obsessed over the greatness that is Randy Orton.

Their sweet affair continued. He'd send her flowers sometimes at work, and all the times they went out together disguised so nobody would recognize him. All the 'I love you's that she thought were real. Never once did he mention Samantha when they were together. But she knew where his heart lied. And it kills her. But if it was going to kill her, why not let it kill him too.

Which is where we are now. Here she, Taylor Nicole Barlow, stood, looking up at the house where her love and his love live. This is the one place that through her relationship with Randy, he had never dared to bring her. His home was clean from the dirtiness of the affair; his inamorata would never beckon here. But here she was.

The rain poured down from the blackened sky. The rain was so cliché, she couldn't help but to note as she open the black gate. It squeaked, making her jump foolishly, her heart began to pound as if it were a beat of the drum. She continued up the path that led to his front door. Silently she knocked and said a prayer to God that Samantha wouldn't answer.

Her prayer wasn't heard.

Samantha opened the door. "Uhm…may I help you?" Confusion was written on the brunette's face.

The blonde spoke. "I need to speak to Randy."

"Are you his friend?" Samantha tried to pry. Her brown eyes met the green eyes of the mistress.

"Where's Randy?"

"He's upstairs."

"Get him, then."

"Randy!" Samantha called.

"What?" Randy came seconds later, jogging down the staircase and to the door. "Who is i--." His eyes fell to the one he had been with four days ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of being your inamorata." Her sweet, yet sharp, voice spoke clearly.

"What is she talking about, Ran? Who is she?"

"Taylor leave!" Randy demanded, coldly.

"Is she who you choose?"

"She is my wife!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! Someone better tell me what's going on!"

"You kill me Randy."

"Leave, Taylor. Please." He begged.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Is she a crazy exgirlfriend or something?"

"Crazy yes, exgirlfriend no." was the brunette's husband's answer.

"Shut up! I wanted to be your girlfriend! I wanted to be more. But you used my body! I love you, Randy. I want to be with you!" her tears mixed with the water that was already on her face.

"The only woman he is being with is me."

"Taylor if you don't leave I'm calling the police!"

"He's going to be with you?" Taylor looked to Samantha. The pregnant woman nodded. "How about none of us?" a cold smirk was placed on Taylor's face as a deadly gleam appeared in her green eyes. Her hand went to her coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked her.

Taylor pulled out a silver object. She aimed to Randy.

Samantha tried quickly to shut the door, but Taylor's foot blocked it, and she pushed the door open. Samantha fell on her butt, and Randy stood in front of her. Taylor stepped inside of the house, facing the married couple.

"Is this really how it's going to be?" Randy asked. "Taylor don't do this, you can be happy without me."

"I only want you." Her voice was robotic, her psychotic nature shinned and Randy wondered if this was the girl he had first met when he was 19.

"There is no me without you. You're everything." Taylor aimed the gun at Randy.

"No, please. I have a family!"

"Then protect them. By loving me."

Samantha sobbed.

"I can never love you."

"That's what's got us here. You and I both know I was never the one for talking. It's all about action." The gun clicked, signaling that it was ready to be fired. Taylor turned her head as she pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!**

Samantha screamed, as Randy's body crashed to the side of her. Crimson liquid leaking from his head. Samantha was by Randy's side. In away that Taylor could never be.

Taylor's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done.

"No! No! Randy, please come back baby. HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Samantha screamed.

"No one can help anymore." Taylor took the gun and put it to her own head. Click. **Boom!**

Randy and his inamorata were dead.

**Stop**

Note 2.0: So…there it is. Kinda dark, tell me what you think. If you didn't know, 'Press Play' means start and 'Stop' means end. Also, Born and Died (in the beginning) is just a way for me to say, started and completed. Review and tell me if you like it or not. Flames are awesome (and welcomed), and if I get a flame I don't go all evil on your ass, because I just really don't care.


End file.
